Under the same moon
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: He raised his eyebrow and stole a look at her. Golden lashes fluttering in the air and mauve eyes looking over the city of eternal night, a scar running down her face but not taking anything away from her beauty, she still had the same dignified expression on her face.


**It's been a while since I've written something but it felt good to complete this story! I wrote this for a friend's birthday on tumblr and it took me quite some time to complete but I hope you like it~**

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Tsukuyo walked inside her room, taking a puff out of her smoking pipe. Her eyes fixated on the silver-samurai leaning against the door of her balcony.

Outside, it was calm and quiet, with the moon hanging low over the brothels and bath houses. Yohsiwara was bathed silver, its street lying empty and it was hard to imagine that just a few hours ago, paper lamps and golden lights had been adorning it alleys and buildings.

"Just cause," Gintoki shrugged his shoulders and fell quiet.

Tsukuyo just sighed and made her way over to him. Her shift had just ended and even though she was tired, she figured she'd entertain her visitor for some time. She sat down beside him and leaned against the balcony door as well.

"Kagura was snoring loudly and I wanted to some peace and quiet after a hard day of helping rebuild the city." Gintoki spoke up on his own after some time, "You guys should have some mercy on me you know. I have been fighting last bosses since forever and now you want me to help you repair the damage as well?" He raised his eyebrow and stole a look at her. Golden lashes fluttering in the air and mauve eyes looking over the city of eternal night, a scar running down her face but not taking anything away from her beauty, she still had the same dignified expression on her face. Gintoki felt his heart do that annoying 'cartwheel' thing and looked away.

"You were responsible for most of it, weren't ya?" Tsukuyo took out her pipe and emptied it before placing it back inside her sleeve.

It had been two weeks since their fight with the Tendoshuu and although peace had returned, the toll the war had had on the already damaged Edo was great. Everything lay in shambles after they were done, just like the time two years ago. But the world had survived yet again and spirits of the people were still going strong.

"Man, still brazen aren't we?" Gintoki scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"And still shaggy aren't we? Didn't you find a cure for you perm while you were away?" She teased him with a twinkle in her eyes and slightest of smiles gracing her lips.

"Oi! What do you mean 'cure'? My perm is quite alright, Thank you!" He retorted with annoyance and gave his head a nod, "And what about you, huh? Why'd you cut you hair!?"

The room fell quiet once again and Gintoki settled back into his place.

"I just felt like it." She grabbed a strand of her hair in her fingers and answered nonchalantly but the truth was far from it. She had gotten it cut during one of her shopping trips with Kyuubei, Otae and Sarutobi when they had told her that she would cute in a bob.

Gintoki scoffed once again and before looking away, "It looks good on you." He said after a while and scratched the back of his head.

This time, it was Tsukuyo's heart that skipped a beat.

"T-thank you." She blinked a few times before looking down at her lap. She hadn't really expected the compliment but hearing it made her heart beat fast and slight blush made its way onto her face. She sometimes hated how he made her feel this way.

A cool breeze blew over them and few moments passed before Gintoki spoke up again,

"Here." He took something out from his kimono and held it infront of her.

Tsukuyo looked up from her lap to see a hairpin in his hand. She looked at Gintoki in confusion but before she could say anything he took her hand and gently placed it on her palm.

"I got it for you. I know it's not the smoking pipe I promised you but… it reminded me of you." Gintoki said quietly before closing her hand over the hairpin.

Tsukuyo looked down once again, her heart beating even faster this time around. She slowly opened her hand to take a look at what had just been given to her. The hairpin was decorated with orange colored autumn leaves and pink flowers and had two long silver pins that were slightly curved at different points along their length. It shined prettily under the moon light and was truly beautiful.

"But I guess you can't really wear it now huh…"Gintoki looked down at her hands. Both of them stayed quiet for some time before he picked the hairpin up.

Tsukuyo opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she saw him lean in towards her. Her eyes widened and her shoulders tensed up with her lips still parted. As he closed the distance between them, she felt her face heat up and her heart raced madly but just when he was infront of her, he stopped. Tsukuyo shut her eyes close when she felt his breath on her face and prayed that he couldn't see how red her face was at that moment. She felt him bunch her hair up into a small bun and try to secure it in place with the hairpin but as he had expected, her hair got loose and fell down once again.

Tsukuyo waited for a moment and slowly opened her eyes again when she felt him back away. The hairpin lay in her lap and Gintoki was quietly looking over the city once again.

"I-I'll try wearing it once my hair is longer again," She stuttered before picking up the hairpin, "thank you, Gintoki." She pushed some hair strands behind her ears and fluttered her eyes lashes.

Gintoki hummed in agreement and before the wind blew once again.

"I'll wait for it then."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed! I hope I can get back to writing soon!**


End file.
